The present invention relates to an automatically analyzing apparatus for quantifying a concentration of a substance solved in liquid, and in particular, to an automatically analyzing apparatus for analyzing components of biological fluid or water.
There have well-known many automatically analyzing apparatus. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H6-160398 discloses an automatically analyzing apparatus in which a sample and a reagent are reacted with each other in a reaction container so as to analyze thus obtained reacted liquid, thereafter, the reaction container is washed, and then, a next sample and the reagent are again reacted with each other in the container for next analysis. Accordingly, this apparatus includes a washing mechanism which washes several reaction containers one by one by the following steps:
Reacted liquid in a first reaction container after measurements, is sucked up by a nozzle, and is discharged into a disposal container. Then, detergent liquid is sucked up by a nozzle from a detergent container and is then discharged into the reaction container.
Next, the detergent liquid in the reaction container is sucked up, and is then discharged as waste liquid.
Then, detergent liquid is sucked up by the nozzle from the detergent container, and is then discharged into the reaction container. Thereafter, the detergent liquid is sucked up and then, is discharged as waste liquid. With the repetitions of the above-mentioned steps, and during fifth cycle, the liquid is sucked up until the reaction container is dried.
The washing device in the automatically analyzing apparatus disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H6-160398, is adapted to discharge and suck up the detergent liquid by 5 times in total. With the use of the washing process, pure water, alkaline washing agent, acid washing agent or the like is selected as detergent liquid in accordance with reacted liquid in order to enhance the efficiency.
Further, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. S60-53850 discloses a washing device for a medical microplate, in which high pressure washing liquid is jetted onto the microplate formed therein several reaction containers in a matrix-like pattern, so as to wash the several reaction containers or cells in the microplate at substantially the same time. The washing mechanism in this apparatus carries out the following steps:
Pre-washing step: High pressure washing liquid is jetted so as to wash out reacted liquid; and
Disinfecting step: Antiseptic liquid is jetted in so as to disinfect the microplate.
Main washing step: High pressure washing liquid is jetted so as to wash out the antiseptic liquid.
Since high pressure washing liquid is jetted, the reacted liquid is sufficiently cleaned off from the reaction containers at the pre-washing step, and accordingly, substantially no reacted substance is solved in the antiseptic liquid in the next disinfecting step. Accordingly, the antiseptic liquid used at the disinfecting step can be repeatedly used. That is, the antiseptic liquid sucked up from an antiseptic liquid tank and used for disinfecting the microplate is returned into the antiseptic liquid tank after use, and is then used repeatedly. At the final main washing step, only wash-out of the antiseptic liquid is carried out, and at this step, substantially no reacted substance is solved in the washing liquid. Thus, the washing liquid used at the main washing step can be reused at the pre-washing step.
Further, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H5-240866 discloses an automatically analyzing apparatus in which a cell blank after washing is measured, and the thus measured cell blank is compared with a cell blank measured during next washing so as to carry out analysis.
The purpose of the washing is to completely remove reacted substance remaining in the reacted liquid in the reaction container in order to prevent reacted liquid after completion of analysis from causing affection during next analysis.
The washing mechanism in the automatically analyzing apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent publication No. H6-160398, repeats the discharge and suction of washing liquid by four times. In this case, the quantity of reacted substance remaining in the reaction container is decreased successively each time when washing liquid is discharge and sucked up, and when the washing liquid is sucked up at the final fifth step, substantially no reacted substance remains in the reaction container, and accordingly, there is no affection in next analysis.
In other words, the quantity of reaction substance solved in the washing liquid is decreased successively each time when the washing liquid is discharged and sucked up, and the quantity of reacted substance solved in the washing liquid becomes less as the washing steps are progressed.
Meanwhile, since reacted liquid would remain by an extremely slight quantity in the reaction container after the reacted liquid is sucked up from the reaction container at the first washing step, not only washing liquid which does not contain reacted substance but also clean washing liquid which has been used at one of the posterior steps, such as fourth or fifth washing step, may be discharged to clean the reaction container by a substantial degree, and further, if pure water is used at the final fifth washing step, it is possible to expect satisfactory washing effect.
Further, a washing mechanism in an automatically analyzing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open patent Publication No. H-616039, uses clean washing liquid containing no reacted substance at every of washing steps, and waste liquid obtained after reacted liquid and washing liquid are sucked up is discarded through one and the same flow passage. Accordingly, at the first one of washing steps, washing liquid which is cleaner than that required, is used, and at the posterior washing steps, washing liquid having a high washing capability, which does not substantially contain reacted liquid, are wastefully discarded.
Further, in the washing device for medical microplates, disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. S60-53850, washing liquid obtained after the main washing is reused in order to reduce the consumption of washing liquid. However, the washing of reacted liquid has to be completed at the pre-washing step, and accordingly, it is required to jet high pressure washing liquid, causing consumption of a huge quantity of washing liquid, and further, washing liquid used at the pre-washing step is all discarded.
Further, the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H5-240866 discloses the measurement of a cell blank only for enhancing the accuracy of analysis, but fails to disclose the reuse of washing liquid.
An object of the present invention is to provide an automatically analyzing apparatus incorporating a washing mechanism which can reduce the consumption of washing liquid without deteriorating the washing capability, by reusing washing liquid having different concentrations of solved reacted substance, selectively, for washing steps.
The above-mentioned object can be attained by the provision, in a reaction container washing means, of a plurality of storage containers in which washing liquid having different concentration of solved reacted substance are temporarily reserved, respectively, and a washing liquid supply means for selectively supplying washing liquid from the storage containers into a part which requires washing.
Alternatively, in such a case that the reaction container washing means incorporates a reacted liquid suck-up means for sucking up reacted liquid from a reaction container and a washing liquid supply means for supplying washing liquid into a reaction container, the above-mentioned object can be attained in such a way that washing liquid used for washing at a certain washing step is used as washing liquid for a washing step which is anterior to this certain step.
Alternatively, it is solved in such a way that. washing liquid sucked up by the reacted liquid suck-up means is supplied into a reaction container which is arranged at an opposite direction of movement of the reaction containers.
Alternatively, it is solved in such a way that after washing liquid is sucked from a reaction container by a washing nozzle, the reaction container is moved while the washing nozzle retains therein the sucked-up washing liquid, and then, the washing liquid is discharged into another reaction container from the washing nozzle.
Alternatively, it is solved in such a way that after washing liquid is sucked from a reaction container by a washing nozzle, the washing liquid is temporarily reserved in storage parts, and after the reaction containers are moved, the washing liquid temporarily reserved in the storage parts is discharged into the reaction containers.
Alternatively, in the case of the provision of a washing pump for sucking up reacted liquid or washing liquid from a reaction container, it is solved in such a way that the washing pump is provided with a storage means in which sucked up reacted liquid or washing liquid is temporarily reserved, and a washing pipe connecting between the storage means and the reaction container washing means, for allowing reacted liquid or washing liquid to flow therethrough, a connection part of the washing pipe on the storage means side, being provided in the storage means at a level which is below the liquid surface of reaction liquid or washing liquid.
Alternatively, in the case of the provision of the above-mentioned storage means, it is preferable to set the capacity of the storage means which is larger than at least a quantity of washing liquid which is required for once washing the reaction container.
Alternatively, it is preferable to carry out measurements of a cell blank for a plurality of reaction container during washing in order to evaluate a concentration of washing liquid.